Compassion? no way
by Zelgadissfan0097
Summary: Allen and Kanda have always been enemy. But what happes when they get to know eachother. Warning: Yaoi!


The white haired teen sat in his soft comforting bed. He looked up at the pale white ceiling. Allen turned his head to see what time it was. It was five in the morning. Allen usually liked to sleep until at least eight o'clock. He got up and stepped onto his balcony. Allen was given one of the best rooms in headquarters. As Allen stared down at the ground, which was about five stories down, he saw Kanda. Kanda started to undress. First he took of his pants, his shirt, and eventually his boxers. Allen blushed, to see a man fully exposed was crazy. Kanda wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oi! Kanda-kun! What are you doing down there?" Allen yelled. His face was a tomato-red color.

Allen jumped down his balcony to talk to Kanda. Kanda walked into the hot spring silently ignoring Allen. Allen pouted. He may be 15 but he still acts like a little kid sometimes.

"Eh? What do you want, Beansprout?" Kanda asked, glaring at the smaller boy. His eyes were giving Allen an evil glare. And Allen backed away slightly.

Allen quickly turned his head. He scratched his nose, then looked at Kanda again. "Gee... what are you doing this early in the morning? I mean, come on, you must get tired sometimes." Kanda, again gave no reply. "Kanda! I'm talking to you! Stop ignoring me!" he started to yell.

"Huh? Oh, Beansprout, I forgot you were here! Che, talk about short. You're bite-size!"

Allen could feel the anger burst inside of him. "I'm not that short... am I...?" he muttered.

"It's weird too you're a glutton and you don't even grow."

"Kanda... it isn't my fault that I have a unique type of innocence." Allen said, kinda snotty to see if Kanda would back off. Kanda had a small smirk on his face. That told Allen that it didn't work.

Allen blinked. He stared at Kanda, angrily. Kanda immediately stood up and glared back. For a second Allen thought that he could have been an Akuma. But his left eye would have told him so. Kanda started to walk to the pile of his neatly folded clothes. Allen followed before him. Kanda got dressed and headed to the woods. Allen looked around. He followed Kanda, deeper, and deeper, into the vast, green, woods.

"What do you do out here so early in the morning?" he asked the older man.

The older man let out a sigh. He sat down against a tree. "I come here to relax, sleep, train, whatever I want to do. So go back to your room, Beansprout. I'm really tired." he replied with a yawn. "I don't want to. I'm gonna stay." Allen started to yawn as well. He sat down next to Kanda, and fell asleep.

When he woke up he felt a warm presence and a really bad taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes, and saw that Kanda was holding him in his arms. Kanda had again, taken of his shirt. Allen saw that he was using it as a blanket. He tried to stay still so he wouldn't wake up Kanda. He squirmed a little so he could break free of the older man's grasp. Kanda, who was still asleep, rested his cheek on Allen's shoulder. His head faced Allen's neck. Allen blushed lightly. He heard the footsteps of someone, and listened more, carefully. They were small footsteps. It was most likely a girl. Allen tried to think of who it could have been. Miranda? No. Linali, possibly. Who could it be.

"Eh? Allen-kun! What are you doing here?" a girl asked. Yeah it was Linali. And when she asked, her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, that woke Kanda up.

Kanda woke up alarmed, and unconsciously, he held Allen tighter to his finely abbed body. Allen could feel the warmth of Kanda's chest. His face turned a light pink instead of his usual pale-white skin color. Kanda looked down at Allen, who seemed pretty frightened. He let go immediately. "What the fuck were you doing, Beansprout?" he asked in an angry voice.

"It's Allen. And, how do I know? I fell asleep _next _to you. I woke up and I was on you. So, I blame you." he replied to the taller boy.

"It wasn't me, I hate touching you, let alone seeing you. Dumb ass."

Linali put her hand and both their shoulders and said, "Don't argue, you two. Let's try and figure out who- never mind, I know who it is." Allen looked quite puzzled, and Kanda was gritting his teeth. Oh, Kanda was going to slice up whoever did this with his Mugen. Linali told them to follow her, and they did. In headquarters they explored the halls. Then they went to a stop in front of a door. The door had Lavi's name on it.

"Lavi! Open up!" Linali screeched as she pounded on the door. Allen crossed his arms when Lavi opened the door. "What the Hell were you thinking, Lavi?"

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked, innocently.

"You put me on Kanda, while we were sleeping!" he mouthed.

"Oh, that. Okay... you caught me. I'll _never_ do that again."

Allen sighed in relief, but a simple _I'll never do that again _wasn't going to cut it for Kanda. Kanda unsheethed his preciouse mugen.

Lavi waved his arms. "Yu? I-I'm sorry. There is no need for that. Please, I don't want to die yet!" he said, scared.

"Kanda, that is enough. He said he wouldn't do it again." Allen persuaded.

"Fine, _Beansprout._"

"It's Allen! Please don't call me Beansprout." he said as tears came to his blue-gray eyes.

"Fine. I'll try not to call you Beansprout, Beansprout." he teased.

'What's the use. He's gonna call me that no matter what.' Allen thought.

"Alright, Lavi-kun. Show me the pictures." Linali sighed, holding her hand out.

P-pictures? Allen and Kanda twitched as they both swarmed around, Linali to see them. Linali flipped through the picture book. One... two... three... six... nine... eighteen... thirty-six. He took thirty six pictures. Two were of Allen Smiling. A mojority of them were of Kanda smiling, and the last one was of them kissing. Wait... kissing?

Kanda glared at Lavi.

"I put you two in the first thirty-five poses. That last one was all natural. Even asked Timcanpy. I borrowed him as a video camera."

Timcanpy, flew into the hall way, and the little golden golem showed the video footage in fastforward. It showed Lavi making poses for them, then he stopped and saw them kissing.

Allen twitched. Kanda twitched. Lavi laughed. Linali... just stood there.

"What the fuck is this?" Kanda asked.

"Get rid of it." Allen muttered.

Lavi stuck his tongue out. "No." he replied. "Besides, you two look good together."

Linali punched Lavi right in the nose. "Oh you want to fight Linali? Bring it on." He activated his innocence, and then Lavi and Linali were in an all out battle of destruction. They ended up destroying half of headquarters. Allen, Linali, Lavi, and Kanda walked to komui's office.

"I am very angry. Linali.... how could you destroy headquarters? And what are you even doing this early in the morning."

"Um... that is a very long story, nii-san." Linali said as she stalked out the door. She accidentally dropped the pictures in her hand, and komui, was very interested. "N-no brother don't look at those. Those are pictures of Allen kissing-"

"What? Allen was kissing you? I can't allow that. Show me the pictures." he interrupted.

"But-" Allen said.

"Show me the pictures."

"F-fine." Allen said, handing over the pictures.

Komui took the pictures. Before looking at them, he started to talk. "You guys destroyed, Kanda's room, and Linali's room as well. Basically, you destroyed the entire side you both stay on. Now I have to give people roommates. Okay?" he asked.

They all nodded. Then Linali started to shout, "I wanna stay with Lavi!" komui's mouthed dropped. But he couldn't deny his sisters request so he agreed. Lanali and Lavi both walked out of the door "Now since Allen and Kanda both live on opposite sides, Kanda you must stay with Allen-kun."

Allen twitched a little. But being the gentle-man he was he said, "I-I-It'd be my pleasure. Now give me the pictures, please."

"Let me see them first." he replied looking at the first picture.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh- Allen, I didn't know you already knew about energy tranfers. We reserched who would've been the best candidate for you to do them with, and the reults came up to be Kanda."

"E-energy transfer?"

"They have to be done in two ways, mouth to mouth or sex."

Kanda started to twitch, "S-s-sex? No way man."

Komui laughed. "We usually recommend sex, because you get much more energy that way, plus it doesn't involve kissing, for people who don't want to. But no one will do that with me Linali!! Make sure to do it everyday, in the morning and at night."

"Komui! I don't wan't to kiss Kanda. Can't I find another partner?"

"No! It will only work with Kanda. So it's either, kiss or sex. Also, I won't give Kanda his mugen back after I fix it if you don't."

Kanda had a frown on his face. "I'll do it! Just please give me my sword." he said as he turned to Allen. "Come here." Allen blushed. "N-now?"

"No... during lunch. Yes NOW! C'mere. Plant one right here..." Kanda said pointing to his lips. Allen stepped toward the long haired boy, and kissed him for three very short seconds. How he loves the taste in his mouth for some reason.

Allen walked into his room, and found Linali and Lavi sitting his bed. He stuttered, wondering why they were here. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Lanali smiled. "There is no way that I'm going to sleep in Lavi's room tonight. Because I arranged for a sleepover. It'll be you, me, and Lavi!" she squealed, happily.

"Humph. Don't forget, Kanda-kun." the wite haired boy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lavi asked.

"N-n-n-nothing." Allen said.

Kanda walked into the room, and shut the door. Not knowing that Lavi and Linali were there he said, "Alright, Beansprout. Let's get it over with. Kiss me. Right... here." Allen blushed. "Er... um... kay." he responded. Allen leaned up on his tiptoes, and kissed Kanda's soft lips. Weird thing is that Allen kid of liked it. No... liking his enemy was wrong. He would never fall in love with Kanda... _ever_. Kanda lifted Allen up slightly so Allen didn't have to try so hard. After a few short Seconds, Allen broke the kiss. Lavi laughed insanely.

"I didn't know you two were a couple." he said, trying to control his laughter.

Allen sighed. He blushed a little and turned to look at Kanda. Kanda had his jaw wide open. "Lavi... we aren't a _couple_we have to do an energy-transfer. And it just so happens I have to do it with Kanda." Allen said, trying to explain. Kanda laughed and sat on the king-sized bed. "Like I would date a kid like him." he said.

The smaller boy grimaced. "What's wrong with dating me? I'm cute." Allen said. "Like anyone would want to date you, Mr. No personality. I bet you couldn't last three days with me."


End file.
